


Sea Of Dreams

by synfull



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy boy's a lil' jealous of Syn's friendship with Steve, Gay Billy Hargrove, Homophobic Language, M/M, Paranormal-ish, Period-Typical Homophobia, Shapeshifter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2021-01-27 16:16:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21395047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/synfull/pseuds/synfull
Summary: A drabble of random moments in Billy’s friendship with Shi Ning/"Syn", not in chronological order.
Relationships: Billy Hagrove/Lee Shi Ning Syn(OC), Billy Hargrove/Original Male Character(s), M/M - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	Sea Of Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> [This work uses lyrics from Oberhofer’s song of the same title, “Sea Of Dreams”.]
> 
> Lee Shi Ning Syn(commonly referred to as Syn in canon) is an OC of mine, featured in this fic for shipping(syngrove) purposes. This is the Stranger Things!AU Syn, therefore he greatly differs from his canonical counterpart. I'm in the process of dumping the stuff I've released on my tumblr onto here, albeit with some edits and corrections, just 'cos. Syn's a shapeshifter, though you won't find how he got them in this particular fic.

* * *

_If the earth should dry _

_ May your dreams never die _

Billy yearns to hold Syn’s hand again. They had done that before, once, Syn’s head was a hyena’s then. Tongue lolling, rhythmic panting, eyes half-lidded as always, regardless of the form he took on. Syn held his hand because he was curious about how big his hand was in comparison to Billy’s. Billy was, by this time, already aware of Syn’s unusual--and almost supernatural--ability to shapeshift. Though he’d sometimes be caught unawares by it, especially if it was one as drastic as the entirety of one’s face changed to that of a hyena’s(for being aware of it did not necessarily mean he was used to it).

He was close enough to Syn that he was made aware that “Syn” was reserved for close friends, and no longer had to refer to him by “Shi Ning” exclusively. Shaving off unnecessary syllables was always welcomed.

His hand was smooth for the most part, a little smaller than the dirty blonde’s, but not too terribly small. Billy had wanted to keep it there longer, let them stay in that moment a little more, truly cherish it. But then he realised how gay that was, and he quickly let go. He put his hand in his leather jacket’s pocket, his other hand balled in a fist with his knuckles against the dewy grass. He wasn’t gay, he didn’t want to be, and he hoped he wasn’t.

Though, after that night, he wasn’t so sure anymore.

* * *

_You'll find me _

_ In a sea of dreams _

_ Where no one cares about my words_

The brunette was by no means at all conventionally attractive. Back when Billy was still bullying him for the most trivial, petty reasons, he made sure to make several jabs at Shi Ning about that. In a baffling turn of events, however, the two became acquaintances. He wasn’t sure how he became acquainted with Shi Ning over the months, it had simply happened gradually as Billy’s interest in Shi Ning as a person grew. Beyond just “foreigner boy”, “fatso”, and “fucking faggot”.

It was most likely a growing curiosity regarding Shi Ning’s odd yet almost warm behaviour towards most people that Billy would observe. Understandably, Shi Ning was not warm to him, until Billy had decided to start treating him as he would an acquaintance.

Shi Ning hung out with Steve often, Billy knew that well. What he didn’t know well though, was the reason behind why he’d feel a pang of jealousy whenever he’d see that goofy-haired Harringturd with Shi Ning.

Billy, one leg propped against the lockers near Shi Ning’s, asked: “You close to Steve?”

Shi Ning merely let out a grunt in reply.

Billy didn’t like that Shi Ning wasn’t responding to him the way he’d have expected, not even gracing the denim-clad man with so much as a glance. He didn’t like that, not one bit.

“You know, I don’t get why you hang out with him so much.” Billy stated bitterly, “He isn’t King of Hawkins anymore. I’d sorta get why you want to hang out with him so much if he was still King, but he’s a damn nobody now!”

“You think I hang out with Steve because of some stupid unofficial title?” Shi Ning finally retorted.

“There any other reason, then?”  
  
Needless to say, Shi Ning wasn’t very pleased with Billy the rest of the day.

* * *

_I hear her voice _

_ She laughs now _

_ She loves me now and always did_

Billy was always surrounded by the most insincere people throughout his years of schooling. Girls who wanted to get in his pants, “friends” who acquainted themselves to him in an attempt to boost their worth amongst the student population’s status quo. Snakes, simply put.

Ironically, he was stepping on eggshells around those “snakes” as often as they were around him. Both parties eager to maintain their respective personas to the rest of the world, almost like a performance(a show, even).

How could Syn hang out with Steve with no ulterior motive? Surely Syn wanted something; money, sexual advances, for Steve to do his homework. However, as he tagged along with the duo more often, he found both boys wanted anything more than platonic companionship from each other. Neither were leeches, backstabbers, or materialistic individuals.

And it scares him, how genuine they both are, Syn especially. How can sincerity this real be so tangible?

Able to be _touched;_ Syn is soft overall, huggable. With him follows a warm and inviting aura, despite his rumoured notoriety.

Able to be _smelled;_ Syn sometimes smells like cake. Deodorant, perhaps?

Able to be _heard;_ Syn is loud. A loud chortle from the back of his throat, an unsettling dog-like growl, a sudden snort when he finds something particularly funny.

Able to be _examined,_ for the eyes to rest upon; Syn looks best, to both Billy and Steve, when he is happy.

* * *

_I'll take your word _

_ Like a bestfriend should _

_ If your heart should dry_

_ May your eyes still cry_

Billy has a preference for thinner women with big breasts, though the “cows of Hawkins’ High” offered him no such luxury. So why, then, did he feel himself gravitating to someone like Syn? Of the same gender, no less. He also realises that the more time he spends with Syn and Steve, the more he finds himself less-inclined to use the normally derogatory terms he’d use for women in general. When he thinks about that new development, he sometimes unwillingly thinks about Neil.

Neil calling women whores so casually throughout Billy’s childhood, Neil beating certain women in both their lives, Neil who chased his mother away. Neil and women.

Billy would never forgive Neil for what he had done(what he continues to do) in his eyes.


End file.
